Hidden Snowflakes
by SilverShadow8282
Summary: I'm alone. My kingdom in ruin. How can I cope, after 8 years of this? How will it end? I need to win, but how, still doing his bidding? My life revolves around him, I'm only alive because he lets me. I'm alone, and I have no hope. RATED T FOR DEATHS AND VIOLANCE.
1. The Beginning

**Hey my peeps, I'm here with another fanfic! :D This is my first fan fiction that's not warrior, so here it goes!**

I giggled as my doll's head drooped. "Princesses must always stand tall!" I say to my doll, even though I know its not alive and won't respond to my voice.

Suddenly a crash sounds from the main hall, it surprises me so much I tumble off my bed, bringing a few dolls down with me. The sound of a metal click bounces off the ice walls of my room as my crown falls from my head onto the floor beside me. Yells and screams echo in my ears.

Confusion sweeps over me like a broom. I quickly grab my crown off the floor and place it on my head, then run down the halls toward the main hall of the castle. I can almost here my parent's voices 'Don't run down the halls Snowflake, princesses don't run.' They tell me that all the time, but I still run, as I say to them each time, it just gets me there faster then walking. I finally see the doorway leading to the main hall appears in front of me.

Horror fills my body as I see my father lying on the floor, not moving. "Daddy!" I shout, running across the room. But someone pulls me back, I see my mother, her hair all knotted. Her eyes are red with tears. "What happened!?" I shout at her, my voice beginning to break. She remains quiet. "Tell me!" I shout, anger in my voice.

An unfamiliar man walks over, my father's crown on his head. His eyes gleam with vengeance. I feel tears fall down my face. "Hello, Princess Snowflake, you're going to do what I say, and no one will get hurt."

**Cliff hanger! Btw Princess Snowflake is about seven here, this was just a flashback to kinda explain what's going on. For the rest of the story, she will be about fifteen years old. Please tell me if you like it! Favorite, follow and review!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Bear

** Not much to say, I was feeling super fan fictiony (if that's even a thing XD) and thought I would write some more! Also, I forgot last chapter, the disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ADVETURE TIME. I DO OWN PRINCESS SNOWFLAKE AND THIS KINGDOM. I DO NOT OWN WHITE BEARS OR POLAR BEARS, NATURE DOES. So without further ado...****  
**  
Chapter 1: The Bear.

I let out a soft groan, rolling around in my bed. There's a soft knock, followed by a voice. "Um... Princess? Are you awake? The king will be expecting you soon." The voice said softly.

I instantly jerked awake. "Oh crap! Thanks!" I shout to the voice on the other side of my door. I quickly jump out of bed, pull on a dark blue long sleeved dress, try to brush some knots out of my long, light blondish-white hair, and brush my teeth. As I rush out of my room, I grab my long cape, with a hood, and my crown. The king doesn't like me wearing my crown, but I do anyway, it reminds me of what life was like before. Before he took over.

I hurry down the halls, my hair flailing behind me. When I approach the main hall's doorway, I slow down, catching my breath. I pull up my hood, covering my crown. As I enter, I see him, the king.

"This is not what I asked for!" He shouts at a old servant.

"My apologies, my king, I will go make another." She said softly, her voice quiet with age. I feel a wave of sadness as she passes me. Then his attention falls to me.

"You are late." He hissed. "I will not tolerate this!" He yelled, slamming a fist down on the armrest of the icy throne.

"I'm so sorry, it won't happen again, I promise." I say, though I know its a lie. Since he took over, promises mean nothing anymore.

"It better not." He murmurs, loud enough for me to hear. "Your mission today is to spy on the hero again. Find out something new, you don't want to repeat your past." He said, his eyes gleam with happiness. I know he would love to repeat the past.

Regret fills my head, memories of that horror filled day flash through my mind. My mother, all of the blood, her screams. "Of course." I say, barely loud enough for him to hear me. I quickly rush out of the castle, into a blizzard. I spit out a piece of snow, and head to the grasslands.

Suddenly a yell sounds from an old ally. Knowing I'll regret this, I turn and run to the sound. Through the white, I see a little girl, about four, three teenage boys, a few years older then me, one is holding a small basket.

The boy with the basket snickers,"Cookies, brownies, cake, looks like we hit the jackpot!" He says to the others.

One boy, taller then the others turns to the little girl, now crying. "Hush up, you baby. I'm sure your mommy will wipe up your tears!" He teases.

"Stop!" I shout, stepping out of the shadows of the walls.

"Like we will take orders from a little girl!" The other boy shouts.

"Maybe not from a little girl, but what about a princess who can order your death sentence?" I ask, pulling down my hood to show my face, and more importantly, my crown. Alarm sparks in the boys' faces. "Give the basket back, along with everything in it." I order. The teens, speechless, do as I say. The little girl, dried her tears and excepted the basket.

"Now leave, and if I catch you causing trouble around here ever again, I can promise you a jail cell!" I shout. The three teens look at each other before taking off in another direction.

But as they run, I can hear one say,"Why should we take orders from her? She's not even in control of her own kingdom!" I feel a wave of hurt, not by the harshness of the words, but from the truth.

I walk over to the girl,"Are you ok?" I ask her. She looks up at me and nods. "I can take you home. Where do you live?" I question.

"Just around the corner. I can get there fine." She says.

"Oh. Ok then. Bye." I say, turning out of the ally way. But I stop when I feel a tug on my cape. As I turn I see her holding a small stuffed animal, it appears to be a white bear. White bears were rare around the kingdom, mostly living around the west part of the mountains, while our kingdom was more eastern. The kingdom's symbol was a white bear though, it meant a new beginning to most.

She hands the little bear to me. "Thank you." She says softly, and before I can return the toy, she's gone. I look down at the toy in my light blue hands.

_ 'A new beginning'_ I think.


	3. Chapter 2: The Heroes

**I have nothing to bore you about, so let's get on with the chapter! XD****  
**  
I rush across the grass lands, hoping no one will notice a dark blue person in the green, lush, hills. Every once in a while, I'd stop and hide behind a bush or rock, to catch my breath.

It seems like forever before I reach the treehouse, where the heroes live. There were two heroes who lived there. The first looked like a teenage boy from my kingdom, but no bluish-white skin, and I've never seen the color of his hair, always hidden by a white hat. The boy also looked about my age. The second seemed to be a yellow dog. Either the two were crazy, or magic, but the boy and dog seemed to communicate with each other. They also lived with a little robot thing, it also communicated with the two, (probably because they were crazy) the robot was a mint color with the letters B-M-O on both sides of its body.

I peeked in the window, there were muffled noises, but I couldn't make the words out. I pressed my ear against the window, hoping to hear something. "Jake! Come on, we'll be late!" Said one of them. Suddenly there are yells, and the boy points to the window I'm at.

Horror floods through me, _'Please don't see me, don't see me. Glob, please.'_ I beg, burying my head down in to my knees. A door slams, nearing footsteps. _'Run.'_ I think. I pull my head up, then turn to the snowy mountains in the distance. I begin to run, hoping I'll make it.

There are shouts, "Get em'!" The boy yells. I feel a pull on my cape, and then it's disappearance. A rock in my path, I trip, falling to the grassy ground. Pain finds its way to my head. I turn, hoping they have given up.

The two heroes are standing feet away from me. The boy is holding a sword, and the dog larger then a minute ago. They're staring at me in shock. "She-she's a princess." The boy says, just before I blackout.

**So in case you are a complete idiot, and have never seen Adventure Time, the boy and dog are Finn and Jake, you need to watch the show if you read this. Til next chapter!******


	4. Chapter 4: The Promise

** Hello! I'm back! And with a new chapter! I was kind of sidetracked with my other stories, so sorry! But anyway, here it is!**

I squinted as consciousness found its way back to me. As soon as I moved to sit up, pain flashed in my head. _Where am I? _I wondered. Then the sound of nearby voices reached me. I overcame the pain and pushed myself of the bed. I glanced around the room.

There were several more beds, and curtains hiding more. The walls were a pale yellow and there were columns resembling candy canes, the ceilings were also pink. _Looks like a rainbow threw up in here. _I think to myself. The voices then become clearer. I turn to see a pink girl in a lab coat and crown walk in, she looked about 19. Then two people followed her, the hero and the dog.

The memories flood back to me, and I begin to panic. _How long had I been like this? Was my kingdom ruined? Were most of the citizens dead? Were these people going to kill me? _The pink girl stopped in her tracks, blinking at me. "Hello! It seems you-" I cut her off.

"I beg you, please let me go." I say looking frantically around the room for an exit. She looks at me in surprise.

"You aren't a prisoner, it's just you were sick." She explains.

I shake my head. "You don't understand! If I don't return, innocent people will be killed! My kingdom will be in ruins. You have to let me go." I shout, tears forming at my eyes. I rush forward pushing her aside.

"Hey! Finn, Jake!" she exclaimed

I run out in the hall, turning corners, running in tears. I sniff as I meet a dead end. "I'm trapped; I'll never get out of here." I murmur, as a shape appears in front of me.

It's the boy. He's stares at me in pity. "Go ahead! Kill me! Destroy my kingdom, if it's still there." I shout. He steps forward, and I fall to my knees. I expect the pain of a sword, but instead he's reaching out a hand, to help me up. I hesitate, but grab it. He wraps his arms around me, in a hug. I haven't been hugged since my mother was alive. He pushes me back, his hands on my sholders.

"I swear to you, I will save your kingdom, Princess." He says, as his dog and the pink girl appear.

**There it is! Hope you enjoy. I think I'm to do a POV from the day her mother dies next. Tell me if you want me to or just continue from here. :P**


End file.
